Lo unico que tengo Eres tú
by NereaMalfoy
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si tus mejores amigos te ocultaran algo? ¿Qué pasaria si ellos estuvieran muy equivocados? Hermione siente eso, y siente el apoyo de la última persona que ella esperaba... ¿Quieres saber mas? Lee, espero Reviews ; Apoyenmee!
1. Expreso de Hogwarts

Era una mañana de otoño, bastante fría para serlo… El despertador sonó a las 6 a.m. y ella dio un brinco del susto. Levanto la mano y lo apago de un golpe, tal golpe lo hizo caer al suelo. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y abrió lentamente los ojos, tenía en frente una pared de un color rosa pastel… Se dio de nuevo la vuelta y por fin se levanto de la cama. Se puso sus zapatillas y camino lentamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y se fue al baño.

Se dio una ducha rápida y cuando salió, se vistió y se aliso el pelo rápidamente, tanto que se dejo algunos mechones sin alisar y lo llevaba liso y rizado. Bajo corriendo al salón, donde allí le esperaba un apetitoso desayuno.

-Tortitas… Mis favoritas…- dijo por lo bajo. Se sentó y comenzó a comer, sus padres entraron al salón y la vieron comiendo. Melancólicos decidieron sentarse a disfrutar de su último desayuno con su hija antes de que se marchara a Hogwarts.

-Bueno Hermione… ¿Preparada para el nuevo curso? Debe ser emocionante estar ya en 6º Curso…-dijo el padre para sacar tema.

-Desde luego… Aunque supongo que los EXTASIS serán interesantes y sobre todo… difíciles…-dijo mientras tragaba un trozo de tortita que se le había ido por mal sitio.

-La verdad, ya es un grado bastante superior… ¿No?-pregunto la madre sonriéndola cariñosamente.

-Sí, aunque supongo que no tan difícil como 7º… -dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

Terminaron de desayunar y ya eran las 8.30 a.m. Se arreglaron rápidamente, mientras ayudaban a Hermione a bajar sus cosas. Hermione cogió a su gato y se montaron en el coche. Llegaron a la Estación a las 9.45 a.m. justo a tiempo para ver a Harry entrando. Hermione salió disparada del coche gritando su nombre, y sorteando a la gente.

-¡Harry, Harry! ¡Aquí Harry! - Chillo la Gryffindor corriendo hacia su amigo. El muchacho se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

-¡Hermione!-grito desde su sitio parado, sabía que si iba hacia atrás, la gente le diría cosas, asique espero a que ella llegara. Cuando eso sucedió, se fundieron a en abrazo amistoso y después llegaron los padres de la muchacha.

-Papa, mama este es Harry.-dijo Hermione presentándoles.

-Encantados…-dijeron sus padres a la vez.

-Lo mismo digo.-dijo el Gryffindor sonriéndoles. Los padres de Hermione iban con sus cosas, y ella se las cogió. Se dirigieron a la plataforma 9 y ¾. Y corrieron hacia ella, pasaron sin ninguna dificultad, llevaban años haciéndolo… Subieron sus cosas al tren y se quedaron esperando al único que faltaba, Ron Weasley.

-¿Tú crees que tardara mucho?-pregunto la chica intentando aferrarse a Harry, ya que la gente empujaba y la separaba del chico.

-Bueno, conociendo a Ron… Llegara exactamente antes de que el tren se ponga en marcha.-supuso el muchacho cogiéndole de la mano a Hermione, ya que noto los empujones y gritos de la gente. Ella se sorprendió, pero no se mostro nerviosa. Siguieron esperando hasta que más o menos en el andén se podía estar de pie y a gusto.

-Sí que tarda…-dijo la Gryffindor mirando de reojo a su compañero.

-La verdad, nunca tardaron tanto… ¿Y si paso algo?-pregunto el chico poniéndose tenso.

-¡No digas esas cosas Harry por Merlín!-dijo la muchacha mirándole indignada, solo de pensar que le había pasado algo a la familia Weasley, sería una gran desilusión, ellos eran como su segunda familia, allí tenia a uno de sus dos mejores amigos y a su única y verdadera mejor amiga, Ginny. Ella se puso tensa cuando vio que el tren pito por última vez y se oía gritar al conductor de que subieran de una vez. Ellos reaccionaron y subieron.

-No me creo que no hayan llegado a tiempo…-dijo Harry mirando para atrás para asegurarse de que su amiga le seguía.

-Bueno, quizás vengan unos días más tarde… Estarán… De vacaciones…-dijo Hermione, ella sabía que eso era bastante improbable, pero esa idea le ayudaba a calmarse. Encontraron un compartimento vacio, asique entraron. Cada uno se sentó en frente y al lado de la ventana. La lluvia caía lentamente por el cristal mientras el tren se dirigía rumbo a Hogwarts… Ninguno de los dos amigos hablo durante más de media hora, hasta que llego la anciana que siempre vendía las chucherías del carrito…

-¿Quieren algo niños?-dijo con su voz dulce.

-No gracias…-dijo Hermione contestando con una gran sonrisa.

-Mmm… Yo tampoco, gracias…-dijo Harry pensándoselo.

-Está bien, que tengáis un buen viaje…-dijo la anciana antes de cerrar la puerta y seguir caminando tirando de ese carrito tan pesado… Siguieron observando como el tren avanzaba y como no tenían noticias de Ron y Ginny.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando alguien estaba gritando y otros riendo en medio del pasillo. Hermione y Harry se levantaron para ver quién era el personaje que armaba tanto barullo entre la gente.

-¿Quién si no iba a ser?-dijo Harry poniendo cara de asco.

-Valla, valla… Mirar a quien tenemos aquí…-dijo un muchacho de cabellos rubio platino y sus ojos de un color grisáceo…- A Potter y a su amiga Granger… ¿Dónde dejaron a Weasley?¿No le encontraron entre tanta basura que hay en su casa?-dijo con un tono de voz que dejaba entrever que era algo más que una burla.

-Oh, cállate Malfoy-dijo Harry mirándole de arriba abajo. Ya llevaba puesto el uniforme de Slytherin. Detrás de él, estaban sus inseparables guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle, y a su izquierda, su inseparable amiga, Pansy Parkinson, la única que era capaz de soltarle 100 piropos en una sola frase.

Hermione se fijo en que la chica de Slytherin la miraba de arriba abajo. Hermione la miro y sus miradas hicieron que saltaran chispas cuando se cruzaron.

-¿Qué pasa Potter… Weasley se dio cuenta de que no mereces la pena y te dejo en la estacada?-dijo mostrando al final esa cínica sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando se sentía ganador.

-Siempre diciendo lo mismo Malfoy… ¿Se te acabaron los recursos?-dijo Hermione mirando de golpe a Malfoy mientras este se percato de que ella estaba allí.

-¿Te atreves a hablar Sangre Sucia?-dijo Malfoy poniendo cara de asco.

-Ains… Siempre diciendo lo mismo… Haber Malfoy, que por pensar, no te vas a volver tonto, claro que… Más tonto de lo que eres digo, porque es imposible.-dijo la Gryffindor sonriendo triunfalmente al ver la cara que ponía Malfoy. Harry rio ante el comentario de su amiga, y Malfoy le dedico una mirada, que era algo más que una simple advertencia para que dejara de reírse de aquel inútil comentario.

-Granger…Granger…Granger… Si digo lo mismo, es porque es lo único que se te puede llamar… ¿No creerás que te pienso llamar Sangre Limpia… Cuando ni siquiera lo eres? Además, puedes darte por agradecida de que dirija la palabra a alguien como tú… Muchas de tu calaña quisieran que las dijera cualquier cosa…-dijo Malfoy levantando las cejas y mirando a Hermione.

-¡Já! Deja que me ría Malfoy… ¿Quién aparte de Parkinson va a querer tenerte a su lado?-dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada llena de odio.

-Todas Granger, todas…-dijo este poniendo en su tono de voz algún deje seductor. A ese tono Pansy respondió con una mirada que llegaba más allá de la amistad.

-Segurísimo Malfoy… Por eso "_todas"_ tienen novio y le son infieles contigo…-dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco. Malfoy la fulmino con la mirada y se dio la vuelta cogiendo a Pansy por la cintura, esta respondió poniéndose más roja que un tomate, seguidos de Crabbe y Goyle.-Niño consentido-dijo Hermione en un susurro. Entraron de nuevo en el compartimento y vieron una lechuza de color miel con una mancha en el pecho blanca.

-¡La lechuza de Ginny!-dijo Harry abalanzándose sobre la lechuza para quitarle el sobre del pico. Lo consiguió aunque con dificultades por los nervios. La abrió con sumo cuidado, como si aquello fuera algo sumamente importante… Y comenzó a leer en alto:

"_Queridos Harry y Hermione:_

_Supongo que habréis notado que no estuvimos en el Andén 9 y ¾… Todo tiene una explicación… Veréis, estamos en Rumania con Charlie ya que hace tiempo que mis padres no le veían… Y decidimos quedarnos unas semanas más, aunque mi madre a regañadientes claro, siempre decía lo mismo "¿Qué vais a quedaros vosotros también? ¡Eso jamás niños! Sabéis que tenéis clases y no podéis perderlas, en especial tu Ronal, tienes los EXTASIS y tu Ginny los TIMOS… ¿Pensáis que es todo tan fácil?" Hasta que Charlie la convenció… Tardamos más de 1 semana… Pero espero que no os hayáis asustado de no vernos…Sentimos el no poder haberos mandado esta carta antes, ya sabéis que con lo que está pasando, puede resultar peligroso… Supongo que iremos a Hogwarts sobre mediados de Noviembre… Sé que queda mucho para eso, pero así es mucho más seguro… Por cierto, de parte del pasado de mi hermano Ronal : "Harry machaca a Malfoy mientras juegas contra él, pártele la cara si es necesario, y no pongas a nadie malo en mi puesto, y Hermione, no te encierres en la biblioteca para que Harry no este solo en la Sala Común…" pues eso … Ahora creo que ya nos tenemos que despedir…_

_¡Os vemos dentro de dos meses!_

_Atte. Ginny y Ronal Weasley._

Harry leyó la carta primero en alto, y luego para sí mismo. Hermione estaba desquiciada, ahora estarían solos Harry y ella, cosa que no la importaba, pero que sin Ronal no era lo mismo, y Ginny la dejaría sola con Parvati y Lavender… Mucho peligro… Demasiado para ella, si siempre que se quedaba a solas con esas dos chicas, temía por su vida, imaginaba que en dos meses, moriría al empezar el curso… Harry le paso la carta a Hermione y ella la leyó y vio que la escribió totalmente Ginny, su letra era inconfundible… Algo rara pero se leía sin ninguna dificultad.

Pasados unos quince minutos, notaron como el tren reducía su velocidad y los alumnos comenzaban a ponerse en pie y recoger su equipaje de mano, a la vez de que empezaban a formarse las tremendas colas para salir del tren… Ellos esperaron a que todo estuviera más relajado para poder salir.

-Hermione por aquí…-dijo Harry cogiendo de la mano a su amiga y llevándola hacia un carruaje que estaba esperándoles. Se montaron sin ninguna dificultad, y este comenzó a moverse, cogió un poco de carrerilla para poder pillar a los demás.

-Esto va demasiado deprisa para mi gusto…-comento la Gryffindor intentando respirar lentamente.

-Bueno, quizás es porque sabe que llegamos un poco atrasados…-dijo Harry mirando a la extraña criatura que tiraba del carruaje.

-¿Qué miras Harry?-dijo la chica mirando hacia donde el muchacho miraba y sin ver nada giro el cuello para mirar a su amigo.

-¿Qué? O nada…-dijo este sonriendo y mirando a su amiga. Después de diez minutos llegaron a la entrada del castillo donde esperaban los demás alumnos, todos iban directos al Gran Comedor para ver la Selección de los nuevos alumnos y prepararse para degustar una gran cena, como la de todos los años.

-Joder hay cosas que no cambian durante todos los años… ¡Qué asco!-se oyó por detrás a Draco Malfoy, quejándose como siempre antes de sentarse en la mesa de su casa, donde este año estaba colocada en medio junto a la de Gryffindor.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron de tal modo que dieron la espalda a la mesa de Slytherin, al igual que Draco y sus amigos, dando la espalda a los de Gryffindor.

El sombrero canto su canción de cada año… y comenzó la selección… Había unos cientos de alumnos nuevos y la mayoría fue para Slytherin, seguidos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

La comida se sirvió como todos los años, saliendo de la nada… Todos los alumnos comenzaron a hablar, y el murmullo que había en el Gran Comedor, se hizo casi insoportable.

-Harry ¿Dónde está Ronal?-pregunto Dean Thomas, compañero de habitación de Harry y Ron.

-Pues está en Rumania, visitando a su hermano Charlie…- dijo mientras terminaba de tragar un bocado de pavo que se estaba comiendo.

Mientras tanto, Parvati y Lavender interrogaban a Hermione…

-No me creo que no hayas conocido a nadie este verano Hermione…-dijo Lavender abriendo la boca, a Hermione le dieron ganas de meterle la servilleta para hacerla callar de una vez, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. La seguían preguntando más cosas, pero ella se limitaba a seguir cenando y a asentir o a negar las cosas.

Fue una cena… bastante relajada, quitando las preguntas de Parvati y Lavender… Pero cuando entro en la Sala Común, supo que había merecido la pena aguantarlas, pues se sentó en el suelo, poniendo su espalada en el respaldo de la mesa y Harry se sentó a su lado, los dos miraron el fuego callados.

-Hermione…-empezó a decir el chico.

-¿Si?-dijo ella mirándole.

-¿Cómo crees que serán estos dos meses sin Ron y Ginny?-pregunto vacilante.

-Bueno, normales, como hace dos años…-dijo recordando cuando Ron se enfado con Harry por culpa del Torneo de los Tres Magos…

-Cierto…-dijo Harry recordándolo también.

Llegaron a dar las doce de la noche y cada uno subió a sus respectivos cuartos, pero antes quedaron en la Sala Común para ir a recoger sus nuevos horarios.


	2. Horarios

_Capitulo 2._

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

Me desperté al oír el ruido que hacían mis compañeras, me levante lentamente hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo frio de la habitación, reprimí un grito de exclamación. Cuando me puse en pie, camine lentamente hacia el baño, que había quedado libre, y me cerré en el, me lave la cara y después me duche rápidamente, mientras Lavender y Parvati discutían por quien se ponía una camiseta… Salí de la ducha y con ayuda de mi varita me vestí y me peine.

Cuando por fin termine, pude bajar a la Sala Común, donde estaba esperándome Harry…

-Hola Harry –dije sonriendo, el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Vamos? –me pregunto haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

-Por supuesto, ¿crees que nos tocara juntos en varias clases? –pregunte mientras bajábamos las escaleras que llevaban al Gran Comedor.

-Pues… La verdad, tu has cogido clases que yo no… Supongo que en las típicas si que nos pondrán juntos… -me contesto sonriendo.

Entramos en el Gran Comedor, tuvimos que esperar bastante para que McGonagall nos diera los horarios…

_*****Narra Draco *****_

Después de salir de la Sala Común, nos dirigimos hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando entramos, muchas cabezas se giraron hacia donde estábamos… Claro que no lo hacían por los que me seguían, sino que lo hacían por mí… Camine esquivando y colándome entre la gente, hasta que vi al Cara Rajada y a su amiguita la Sangre Sucia. Odiaba esperar por ellos.

-Profesora McGonagall… Tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas con el Profesor Snape… ¿Le importaría darme a mi antes el horario?-pregunte sin mirar a Potter.

-Señor Malfoy, no creo que por esperar más de un minuto, el profesor Snape le vaya a castigar… Espérese un momento.-me dijo mirándome a través de sus gafas…

"Odio a esa mujer, maldita Gryffindor tenía que ser… Agg… Como disfrutan Potter y Granger viéndome esperar…" pienso mientras les fulmino con la mirada, siento como alguien me abraza por detrás, ni falta me hace girarme para saber que es Pansy… Simplemente me dejo abrazar, ella disfruta mientras otras la matan con la mirada, simplemente porque esta abrazándome. Después llego mi turno y el de mis colegas, todos vimos que a primera nos tocaba pociones…

-Genial, a primera con Snape, si me duermo no pasara nada…-dije mientras salíamos del Gran Comedor detrás de Potter y Granger, lo dije lo bastante alto como para que me oyeran.

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

Oí como Malfoy decía que si llegaba tarde, no importaría, como no, el Señor Draco Malfoy, en cierto sentido decía algo que era cierto… Snape jamás le castigo por llegar tarde, o simplemente, por hacer algo malo…

Caminamos hasta el aula de Pociones en las mazmorras, odiaba aquel sitio, era oscuro y frio… Un buen lugar para unas asquerosas serpientes…

-Dios, esto es un castigo, a primera hora Pociones…- dijo Seammus Finiggan, me reí a cerca de su comentario, a él no se le daban muy bien las pociones, siempre hacia saltar por los aires la poción, o quemaba el caldero… Vamos, que jamás le salió una poción bien…- Claro Herms, ríete, pero es verdad, tu eres la única bastante buena de Gryffindor como para hacer una poción lo bastante buena como para que Snape te ponga una S… Ya sabemos a quién otorga su esplendida E…-añadió mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Seam… Sabes que no me rio acerca de eso, simplemente me hizo gracia lo del castigo… El año pasado os pasasteis castigados todo el año…-dije entre risas. En ese momento, alguien llego, porque todas las chicas presentes empezaron a murmullar.

Me gire y vi quien era, todavía seguía abrazada a Seammus, asique Malfoy se nos quedo mirando, después se sentó en la puerta del aula, y Parkinson a su lado, junto con sus gorilas.

-La verdad, no sé porque se ponen así…-dijo Dean mientras les daba la espalda…

-Oh que quieres Dean, es el poderoso Malfoy…-dijo Seammus riéndose.

-Herms es la única chica lista de esta clase…-dijo Harry señalándome.

-Sí, ella jamás se enamoraría de un pobre hurón…-dijo Seammus riéndose a carcajada limpia. Todos nos reímos con él, siempre soltaban lo del hurón, era para recordarlo siempre que se podía…

_*****Narra Draco*****_

Gire la vista hasta donde estaba el grupo de Gryffindor, se estaban riendo entre ellos. "Valla, no me había fijado que Granger es la única chica del grupo de Pociones… Pero, ¿A quién le importa? Es una sangre sucia…" pensé, después gire la vista hasta donde estaban algunas Hufflepuff y Ravenclaws charlando animadamente mientras me miraban de reojo o se ponía rojas. Pansy, estaba a mi lado, hablando con Blaise.

-Que va Blais… Solo te digo que jamás ocurriría eso…-dijo Pansy riéndose.

-¿Y quién dice eso Pansy? ¿Acaso el destino está escrito?-pregunto Blaise.

-Blaise… Blaise… Blaise… No quiero que vuelvas a Adivinación jamás… Empiezas a hablar como esa chiflada…-añadí yo apoyando mi mentón en el hombro de Pansy, cosa que note que la puso bastante nerviosa. Vi a lo lejos la capa negra de Snape, asique me levante. Todos hicieron lo mismo, no hacían otra cosa que no hiciera yo…

Entramos en el aula, y me senté al lado de Pansy, no era algo que quisiera, era simple costumbre, desde que la conocí en segundo siempre me solía sentar con ella. Goyle se sentó con Crabbe y Blaise con Theodore y atrás del todo junto con una de Ravenclaw se sentaba Millicent, más que una chica, para mi era… Como Crabbe… la chica de Ravenclaw no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero me resultaba extremadamente familiar…

La clase comenzó, y Snape nos dijo que hiciéramos una poción rejuvenecedora… Pansy y yo comenzamos a hacerla los primeros, mientras que los demás empezaban a buscar los ingredientes…

_***Narra Hermione***_

Me he sentado junto a Seammus, Harry dijo que no le importaba sentarse con Dean, y cuando comenzamos a hacer la poción, Seammus me agradeció que me hubiera puesto con él.

-No es nada.-dije sonriéndole. Fui a por los ingredientes necesarios, cuando note una presencia fría a mi lado, me gire y vi a Malfoy cogiendo algunas cosas.

-¿Algún problema Granger?-me espeto de mala gana.

-Si…-dije desconfiando.- ¡TÚ!-añadí cogiendo las cosas y dejándole allí plantado con el insulto en plena lengua.

Llegue a la mesa y Harry pareció haberlo oído, porque me guiño un ojo. Le conteste con una sonrisa. Al terminar la clase, Snape pasó por las mesas… Examinando todas las pociones… Seammus estaba nervioso, tanto que incluso temblaba. Sonreí y le agarre de la mano.

-Tranquilo, la hemos hecho bien…-dije infundiéndole ánimos mientras que le sonreía.

_*****Narra Draco*****_

Cuando Snape llego a la mesa de Potter y Thomas, puse mis oídos en marcha, y escuche la ridícula nota, un aceptable… Patético, al igual que Potter… Llego el turno del Mestizo y de la Sangre Sucia… Pero note como estaban agarrados de la mano, y Granger sonreía a Finiggan. "¿Estarán juntos esos dos? Creí que Granger tenía mejor gusto… Pero me equivoque…" pensé para mis adentros, algo y no sabía el que, estaba creciendo en mi interior, algo que no quería saber que era. Le puso un Supera las Expectativas… Con eso, Finiggan se relajo y Granger puso cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando acabo la clase, salí de allí lo más rápido posible. Me tocaba Runas Antiguas, ni siquiera sabía por qué demonios seguía yendo a esa absurda clase, ninguno de mis compañeros iba, asique, sería el único Slytherin… Me dirigí al Aula que estaba en la 5ª planta, y cuando llegue, observe a Granger sentada en el suelo, como yo, ella era la única de Gryffindor que estaba en esta clase, después llegaron 6 Ravenclaws y 2 Hufflepuffs, incluso en esta clase, Granger era la única chica, asique, todos los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, se giraron a verla. Tenía que admitir, que la Sangre Sucia, no era fea, ni algo que se le parezca, tampoco estaba mal de cuerpo…

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

"Oh dios mío, soy la única chica… Joder… ¿Dónde estarán las demás…? Aunque sea Parkinson… No, no, no… Me niego a ser la única chica… Dios, todos me miran…" pensé agache mi cabeza y empecé a leer un libro que tenía a mano…

La profesora llego rápidamente, y me senté en los pupitres de la mitad…

-Muy buenas alumnos… Y alumna…-añadió al pasar la vista por la clase. Eso hizo que me sonrojara y bajara la cabeza al volver a notar a todos esos chicos mirándome… Incluso Malfoy me miraba.- Muy bien, como veo que ninguno se ha sentado junto… Pues… Elegiré yo misma donde os sentaréis durante todo este curso…-añadio, y acto seguido, saco un pergamino y comenzó a emparejar.

"Con Malfoy no, Malfoy no…" pensé con todas mis fuerzas…

_*****Narra Draco*****_

"Esta profesora se ha vuelto loca, por Merlín, jamás pensé que me obligaran a sentarme con gente de otras casas…" pienso mientras la profesora va poniendo a gente en parejas…

-Draco Malfoy… Con…-empezó a decir, solo quedaban 3 personas, uno de Ravenclaw, otro de Hufflepuff y Granger…- Hermione Granger…-dijo al fin, me quede helado, me habían puesto a mí, a un Malfoy con una Sangre Sucia, los demás chicos soltaron un bufido que se oyó perfectamente…

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

"¡No con Malfoy no! ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido?" pensé, note como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, ni siquiera le mire, simplemente abrí el libro y comencé, o intente, a prestar atención a lo que decía la profesora, hasta ahora, mi preferida, pero este verano, la había sentado fatal… Sabía que yo no soportaba a Malfoy y viceversa, ¿Por qué nos había puesto juntos?


	3. Parejas de Clase

_Capitulo 3._

_*****Narra Draco*****_

Me senté a su lado, todos los demás me miraban, era costumbre que siempre me miraran porque me solía sentar con las mejores, pero… ¿Por qué me miraban así cuando solo me obligaron a sentarme con una Sangre Sucia? _"Ni siquiera se digna a mirarme…" _pensé, jamás ninguna chica me hubiera quitado la vista de encima, pero ella era distinto…

Intente estar atento a la clase, pero la Sangre Sucia me ponía de los nervios, no paraba de tomar apuntes y jamás note que me mirara, ni de reojo… Yo en cambio, si que la miraba, cosa extraña en mi…

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

"_Juro que como me siga mirando de reojo, le hago un maleficio, me está poniendo de los nervios… Dios, cuanto echo de menos a Harry… Haber Herms, concéntrate, tu amigo se lo estará pasando en grande con los demás… Mientras tú tienes que soportar al imbécil y engreído de Malfoy, solo espero que no manden trabajos de parejas, me niego rotundamente... Bueno, intenta no pensar más Herms, la profesora está explicando cosas que no están en el libro… Seguro que lo encuentro en la biblioteca… Todo esta… ¡Ay Hermione Jane Granger deja ya de pensar y estate atenta de una maldita vez, POR MERLIN!" _

Mi mente se debatía en un constante duelo, de si atender, no atender, de mirar a Malfoy de no hacerlo… Hasta que note como todos se movían a mi alrededor, desperté de golpe.

-Chicos por favor, antes de iros, quiero que me hagáis una redacción de 2 caras, por delante y por detrás, con el compañero que os puse de pareja sobre la clase de hoy.... Para la próxima semana. Ya os podeis ir…-dijo señalando la puerta y sonriendo.

"_¡NOOOO! Esto no puede ser, encima le tendre que aguantar… Esta bien, relájate, respira… No pasa nada, supon que cuanto antes lo terminéis, menos le veras la cara… Respira…" _

_*****Narra Draco*****_

-Granger espera.-dije cuando la vi salir.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-dijo con tono pesado.

-Hablar del trabajo, ¿Qué si no?-la espete de mala manera, ella me miro con una mirada que no supe muy bien cómo interpretar, más bien con odio o con compasión.

-Está bien, habla…-me dijo apoyando todo su peso sobre una pierna.

-Hoy a las 9 en la biblioteca ¿Entendido?-la dije mientras la miraba.

-Por supuesto… ¿Vendrás de verdad?-me dijo mirándome.

- Creo que los dos pensamos, que cuanto antes lo terminemos, menos veremos la cara del otro. Asique, cuenta con ello. – la dije, después me di la vuelta y camine hacia ninguna parte, había quedado con Pansy en el pasillo de Peeves y llegaba tarde, la vi allí, tan puntual como siempre.

-¡Draco!-dijo cuando me vio entrar por la esquina. Corrió hacia donde yo estaba, solo la sonreí y puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y bajamos las escaleras hasta el Gran Comedor.

"_Dios, luego dentro de unas 6 horas, me toca ir a la biblioteca y soportar a Granger hasta que terminemos el trabajo… Maldita la de Runas Antiguas y maldito mi padre por obligarme a cursar esa asignatura… De que me sirve esa asignatura… Para ser mortifago no tienes que saber leer ingles antiguo…"_

-¿Te pasa algo Draco?- me pregunto Pansy, me miraba con cara de preocupación.

-¿Eh? No nada, solo pensaba que esta noche llegare tarde a dormir… Nada mas…-dije sonriendo. Pansy era una buena amiga, aunque yo sabía lo que ella sentía por mí, yo solo la veía como mi única y buena amiga, muchas decían ser mis amigas, pero para mí, no se lo habían ganado, en cambio Pansy si que se lo había ganado.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?-pregunto curiosa.

-Pues la verdad, tengo que hacer un trabajo con Granger sobre la clase de hoy de Runas Antiguas, un planazo…-dije sarcástico.

-¿Con esa Sangre Sucia?-dijo parándose en seco, haciendo que me brazo quedara a la par que el otro.

-Pansy, no es mi culpa, fue la profesora, ella es la única chica de la clase de Runas, y nos pusieron juntos… Yo no elegí esto, y yo tengo menos ganas de hacer el maldito trabajo con ella que nadie…- añadí mientras ella me miraba perpleja.

_*****Narra Hermione****_

Subí corriendo los dos pisos que me faltaban para llegar a la Sala Común, llegue al retrato de la Señora Gorda, me pare en seco.

-¿Contraseña querida?-me pregunto mirándome.

-Triagautis…-dije intentando recordar tan difícil palabra, sabia que era un hechizo de defensa, pero nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo…

-Correcto, adelante…-dijo sonriente.

"_Espero que este Harry dentro… Necesito desahogarme… Y como Ginny no está…" _Como bien había esperado, Harry estaba sentado junto con Neville, Seammus y Dean, los tres en un mismo sofá mirando un libro. Al entrar, Seammus levanto la cabeza.

-Hola Herms… - dijo mientras sonreía, los demás levantaron la cabeza y también me dedicaron una sonrisa. _"¿Soy yo… O desde que soy la única chica del grupo… Todos están como más atentos? Oh vamos Herms… Tú y tus paranoias, son tus amigos, se preocupan por ti, y los amigos siempre son atentos… Pero contando que Seammus y Dean casi nunca se han mostrado tan interesados en mi… Incluso Neville…" _

Me senté junto a ellos y volvieron a mirar el libro, me di cuenta de que no era un libro de clase, sino de un curso superior.

-¿Qué tal la clase de Runas Herms?-me pregunto Neville.

-Esto… Bueno…-empecé a decir yo, los demás, levantaron la cabeza intrigados.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Dean.

-Pues… Primero, soy la única chica de la clase… Segundo, me pusieron de pareja de mesa y de trabajo a Malfoy… y Tercero, nos mandaron un trabajo, y tengo que hacerlo con Malfoy…-añadí, sus caras se quedaron pálidas, y después de unos segundos, se miraron unos a otros.

-Herms, aléjate de Malfoy, no vallas, ad el trabajo ahora y se lo llevaremos uno de nosotros a él esta tarde.-me dijo Harry serio.

-¿Que pasa Harry?-pregunte mirándole.

-Nada, simplemente, no quiero que te acerques a Malfoy, sabes lo cruel que puede llegar a ser si se lo propone, y no quiero que sufras. -añadió mientras le daba un golpecito en el costado a Seammus.

-Hermione, Harry tiene razón, aléjate de el… ¿Si?-me dijo Seammus.

"_Qué diablos sabrán que yo no… Agg… Ginny vuelve pronto…." _

Me levante dejándoles allí y me dirigí hacia la salida.

_*****Narra Harry*** {No os acostumbréis a que narre Harry xD}**_

-Se lo tendrías que decir Harry… No podemos estar siempre detrás de ella… Ninguno cursa Runas…-comento Seammus después de ver salir a Hermione por el retrato.

-Lo sé Seam… Pero no sé como… ¿Cómo decirla qué vi como ella se pasaba al lado oscuro por culpa de Malfoy?-dije costosamente, los demás guardaron silencio.

-¿Se lo dijiste ya a Ron?-pregunto Dean.

-No, no es cosa de decírselo por carta, esperare a que el vuelva de sus vacaciones alargadas… Cosa que estoy empezando a odiar, Ron es el único de nosotros que puede retener a Hermione cerca suyo… Sería muy cantoso y poco ortodoxo que yo, la dijera que me gusta…-dije. "_Eso es… Solo uno de nosotros tiene que enamorar a Hermione, así la mantendremos alejada de Malfoy…"_

-¿Harry?-me pregunto Neville dándome unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo… Necesito la ayuda de uno de vosotros…-dije mirándoles. Ellos me miraron sorprendidos.

-Yo mismo te ayudo…-dijo Seammus.- ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-¿Seguro Seammus?-pregunte.

-Sí, quiero ayudar a Herms, ella siempre me ha apoyado… Es mi turno de devolverle los favores… Dime.

-¿Tu la ayudarías a enamorarse de ti?-le pregunte, su cara no cambio ni un milímetro.

-Supongo, aunque lo veo difícil, Hermione siente algo muy fuerte por Ronal… No sé si seré capaz, pero por intentarlo no se pierde nada. Cuenta conmigo Harry.-me dijo sonriendo, yo sabía que Seammus sentía algo por Herms, y por eso propuse esa idea tan disparatada.

_*****Narra Draco*****_

Entramos en el Gran Comedor y nos fuimos a sentar en los sitios de siempre, estaban Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise comiendo y hablando.

Me senté donde siempre, con Crabbe a un lado y con Pansy al otro… Muchas cabezas de chicas se giraron al verme entrar, y yo pase de ellas simplemente, no tenía un buen día.

Me serví un poco de todo lo que había a mi alcance, la verdad no comí mucho, simplemente era para que Pansy no me regañara "_Dios, cuando me regaña me encanta, se pone bien guapa…"_ Después de ese pensamiento, una sonrisa cruzo mi cara, y para Pansy no paso desapercibida.

-¿A que ha venido esa sonrisa?-me dijo en el oído.

-Pensé en que me regañabas por la poca comida que habrá en mi plato…-dije sin tapujos. Ella sonrió a aquellas palabras, la gente pensaba que solamente la usaba cuando yo quería y necesitaba estar con alguien, cosa que estaban muy equivocados, la relación que había entre Pansy y yo, era muy diferente a las normales… Ella y yo sabíamos lo que el otro sentía, asique, no nos complicábamos, cuando necesitábamos amor o por así decirlo… Nos teníamos el uno al otro. Una relación fácil y sin celos.

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

Entre en el Gran Comedor, en mi mente se formaban millones de preguntas sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir en la Sala Común… _"¿Qué diantres me estarán ocultando? Sé que Malfoy puede ser horrible, pero tanto como para que prefieran que ni me acerque a él…"_ Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba ya sentada en un sitio de la mesa de Gryffindor, y mi mirada se poso en un rubio que se acercaba a una morena. Gire súbitamente la cabeza hasta posarme en los que tenía alrededor de mi mesa…


	4. Enfermería

_Capitulo 4._

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

"_Todo esto me pasa por ser así… Dios…"_ Note como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, gire la cabeza para ver quién era y me encontré con los ojos verdes de Harry, volví a mirar mi plato. Los demás también estaban, simplemente me dedique a observar mi plato. Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, solo nos limitamos a comer, o a intentarlo. Después de la comida, nos tocaba Herbología… Camine sola hacia los Invernaderos.

"_Vamos Herms, si no te quieren decir nada, es problema suyo, tienes derecho a enfadarte, y más si te concierne…"_

_*****Narra Draco*****_

Como no había nadie todavía en los invernaderos, ya que yo había salido antes que ninguno de mis compañeros diciéndoles que necesitaba pensar algunas cosas, me volví hacia el Gran Comedor, a esperar a que salieran.

"_Bueno, la verdad, ni sé porque tuve que venir aquí media hora antes… Todo es por culpa de esa asquerosa Sangre Sucia…"_ Nada mas pensar en ella, apareció de la nada, mirando al suelo, pensando en quien sabe que… Me acerque sigilosamente a ella, me escondí detrás de un árbol y espere a que ella pasara. Cuando paso por delante de mí, empecé a andar tras ella.

"_Esto es prometedor…" _pensé, una sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Iba a unos centímetros escasos de ella, en cualquier momento se daría cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo. Vi como ella entraba en un mini invernadero, corrí tras ella. Desde ese invernadero, se llegaba al de 6º Curso. Iba subiendo las escaleras, yo la seguí. _"Puede que sea divertido, pero estas siguiendo a una Sangre Sucia, ¿En que estas pensando Draco? ¿Te volviste loco o algo?" _me preguntaba mi conciencia, podríamos pensar igual, pero éramos muy distintos… _"Oh si, síguela Draco, así pensara la gente que la sigues porque te gusta… Vamos, ¡Reacciona!"_ Seguía diciéndome esa molesta vocecilla, la ignore y la seguí con sumo cuidado. Faltaban 15 minutos para que empezara la clase, y la gente siempre llegaba tarde. Cuando note que se paró en seco, se agachaba… Algo la había pasado, se tocaba la pierna, y murmuraba cosas por lo bajo.

-¿Qué te pasa Granger?-dije saliendo de mi escondite. _"¿¡Que acabas de hacer Draco!? Ahora pensara que te preocupaste por ella… ¿¡En qué diantres pensabas!?"_ volví a omitir aquella voz.

-¿Tomaste algo en mal estado Malfoy? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por lo que me pase y no te mofas de ello?-me pregunto sin mirarme.

-¡Ah cualquiera te entiende!-dije, acto seguido me di media vuelta y me largue de allí. _"¿Qué acabas de decir Draco? Ahora sí que pensara que te preocupas por ella, ahora querrá saber cosas… Cosas que tú no sabes…"_

-Maldita voz… Cállate…-susurre por lo bajo, me siente en uno de los pocos bancos que había. Note como alguien se movía a mí alrededor, levante la vista y vi a Granger.- ¿Qué quieres ahora Granger?

-Mmmmm nada… Solo decirte que no me paso nada antes, un simple calambre… Y… Y que… Gracias por preguntar…-dijo y siguió su camino.

"_¡Viste lo que conseguiste Draco! Ahora mírala, te dijo Gracias…Te preocupaste por algo que no merece la pena…_"

Cerré los ojos, y respire profundamente, a veces tenía verdaderas de estrangular a esa asquerosa vocecilla. Cuando abrió los ojos, se vio solo, sin nadie a su alrededor, y lo agradeció, se levanto y camino por donde momentos antes se había ido Granger.

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

Me sentí bastante incómoda cuando Malfoy me pregunto si me había pasado algo… Era extraño esperar aquella pregunta de él, y más, dirigida hacia mí…

Llegue al invernadero, pero estaba cerrado, detrás de mí venía Malfoy, me senté en un jarrón enorme que había allí, lleno de tierra y sin ninguna planta. El se sentó en frente, mirando al suelo. _"Oh vamos Herms, el jamás te preguntaría algo así, él jamás se preocuparía por ti… Es Draco Malfoy, es un Malfoy… Odian a la gente como yo… Jamás…" _Comencé a creerme lo que había pasado antes, el interés de Malfoy era algo pasajero, y yo lo sabía… Quizás hoy, tendría un buen día…

Llego la profesora y después los demás alumnos, excepto los de Gryffindor que llegaban tarde, cuando pudimos pasar aun a regañadientes de la profesora Sproutt, nos quedamos de pie al fondo de la clase, mientras ella preparaba algunas cosas…

No me gustaba ese lugar, estaba plagado de plantas extrañas que no sabias si atacaban o algo así, no era buena en Herbología, pero lo suficiente como para aprobar con una S... Note como algo se cernía a mi hombro, me gire lentamente, hasta que vi algo verde tocándome, mire hacia la dirección de donde salía aquella rama y me encontré con una especie de boca, llena de mini colmillos, me quede muda y quieta, sabía que esa cosa, podría hacer algo, pero no sabía el que.

_*****Narra Draco*****_

Note como Granger se movía lentamente hacia atrás, abstraído en mis pensamientos, nada más verla hacer ese movimiento, me gire bruscamente hacia ella, vi como algo verde la agarraba por el hombro y acto seguido, no sabiendo muy bien porque lo hice, me acerque a ella y agarre esa cosa verde y tire de ella, después con la mano libre agarre a Granger por el brazo y tire en dirección contraria, aun así, la planta me engancho a mí, y yo saque mi varita como pude y la hice un hechizo, acto seguido, me soltó.

-¡Señor Malfoy y Señorita Granger!-grito la profesora Sproutt mientras veía que guardaba mi varita.- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger? Señor Malfoy…-empezó a decir pero no termino… Después volvió a abrir la boca- Acompañe a la señorita Granger a la enfermería, si no le supone ningún problema… Después que le curen a usted la herida que le saldrá…-dijo señalándome el brazo.

-Claro profesora…-dije mientras cogía a Granger del brazo.-Vamos…-dije saliendo del invernadero, note la mirada de mis compañeros de Slytherin.

-Puedo ir sola…-dijo Granger cuando ya estábamos saliendo del camino.

-Un gracias me hubiera bastado…-dije soltándola y siguiendo el camino, me ardía la parte que me había tocado esa asquerosa planteja.

-Gracias, pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto, me pare de golpe y me gire.

-¡Granger déjalo!-dije casi gritando, en ese momento llegaron el Cara Rajada y sus amiguitos.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo Finiggan mientras corría hacia ella, cuando llego, me fulmino con la mirada.

-Una planta me ataco, y Malfoy me ayudo.-dijo la chica mientras dejaba que Longbottom la examinara la herida, la tenia peor que yo…

-Mmm, tienes que ir a la enfermería… ¿Te toco a ti también Malfoy?-me pregunto, era la primera vez que me hablaba.

-Si.-fue lo único que pude contestar.

-Tú también deberías ir…-dijo mirándome, después bajo la mirada.

-A eso iba…mos.-añadí-Mira Granger, si tú te quedas aquí, yo me largo, la profesora Sproutt me dijo que te llevara, pero si no quieres, aquí te quedas.-me gire sobre mí mismo y comencé a andar, pero andaba lento, sabía que ella vendría.

-¡Espera Malfoy!-grito ella, note que les decía algo a sus amigos en un susurro. Me pare y me volví a girar a mirarla, un brillo apareció en la mirada de Potter y sus amigos. Ella ando lentamente hacía mi, después comenzamos a andar, y salimos de los invernaderos.

Los invernaderos quedaban bastante lejos de la enfermería, incluso del propio castillo… Cuando íbamos a mitad de camino note como Granger se paraba, me gire y la vi mirándose la herida.

-¿Qué pasa Granger?-dije con pasotismo.

-Me arde…-dijo y después me miro.

-A mi también, si llegamos pronto, será mejor… Vamos…-dije y me volví a dar la vuelta, cuando estaba dando el tercer paso, oí un golpe sordo, me gire y vi a Granger tirada en el suelo, se había desmayado.- ¡Granger!-dije acercándome corriendo a ella, no tenía sentido… _"Vamos cógela y que te deba la vida… ¡PERFECTO!"_ hice caso omiso del maldito comentario que me dijo esa voz, la cogí y empecé a andar hacia la entrada, no pesaba para tener 16 años…

Estaba desmayada todavía cuando llegue a la enfermería, la enfermera al ver así a Granger vino corriendo.

-¿Qué la ha pasado?-me pregunto.

-Nos ataco una planta en Herbología, y a mitad de camino se desmayo…-dije dejándola despacio sobre la camilla.

-¿A usted también?-me pregunto, asentí y me quede al lado de Granger – entonces valla a sentarse a una camilla, no se me vaya a desmayar usted aquí…-dijo, la obedecí, me senté en la cama que había al lado, y me quede esperando a que terminara con Granger.

Cuando la termino de curar, me toco a mí, la cosa que me unto en el hombro escocía demasiado… Cuando termino conmigo, Granger se estaba despertando y yo me temí lo peor, ahora se volvería medio loca… Por la puerta entraron Potter y sus amigos… Detrás iban los de mi casa, Pansy al verme allí corrió hacia mi camilla, seguida de sus dos amigas, y de Crabbe, Goyle y Zabinni…

-Señora…-dije mirando a la enfermera.-¿Puedo irme a la Sala Comun?

-Claro, a ti casi no te toco… No hagas esfuerzos señor Malfoy…

-Si…-dije levantándome y dirigiéndome al encuentro con Pansy, la abrace y salimos de allí…

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

-¿Te encuentras bien Herms?-me pregunto Harry.

-Si, solo un poco mareada…-dije intentando ponerme de pie, vi como Malfoy se iba de la habitación. _"Soy yo… O Malfoy me trajo a cuestas hasta la enfermería, lo último que recuerdo, fue que me dijo que faltaba poco y todo se volvió oscuro…"_

Cuando al fin me dejo la enfermera salir, eran las 8.30 de la tarde, me había perdido todo el día de clases… Me fui a cambiar a la habitación, supuse que Malfoy no se habría olvidado de que habíamos quedado para hacer el trabajo en la biblioteca. Baje a la Sala Común y allí estaban los chicos, Dean levanto la vista y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa. Me fui acercando hasta el retrato, hasta que estoy segura de que no me iban a parar salí corriendo, baje hasta la 4ª planta y entre despacio en la biblioteca.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir-dijo una voz detrás de mí, me volteé para ver quién era y vi a Malfoy, allí parado con una mochila y el uniforme.

-Jamás falto a ningún sitio, aunque me este muriendo. -añadí volteándome de nuevo y caminando hasta lo más profundo de la biblioteca.


	5. La Guardia

_Capitulo 5._

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

Me senté y comencé a sacar el libro de Runas y los pergaminos y el tintero, empecé a leer la página que teníamos que resumir. El se sentó en frente, e hizo lo mismo. Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos habló.

-Ya he terminado Granger…-dijo Malfoy con voz pesada.

-¿Qué? Ah, vale…-dije levantando la cabeza, después volví a bajarla otra vez hacía mi pergamino.

Note su mirada, pero decidí no mirarle.

_*****Narra Draco*****_

"_¿Termine algo antes que Granger?"_ Pensé para mí mismo, jamás había terminado antes nada que Granger… Era… Un record… Me quede mirándola, en cierto modo, no la odiaba por como era de sabelotodo, solo la odiaba por la sangre… Por nada más…

-Ya está terminado…-añadió, su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, la mire desorientado, hasta que recordé todo, me enderece y le extendí mi pergamino y ella hizo lo mismo. Leímos con sumo cuidado el resumen del otro, hasta que terminamos.

-Está bien…-dije extendiéndoselo de nuevo.

-Y el tuyo…-dijo haciendo lo mismo.- Entonces ya está listo, solo hay que pasarlo a limpio y ya…-añadió mientras empezaba a recoger.

-Si.-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Ella me miró y se levanto.

-Bueno, entonces, hasta luego.-dijo y se fue caminando hacia la salida, yo me quede allí sentado, viendo cómo donde antes estaba ella ahora no había nada. _"NADA"_

Me levanta y comencé a recoger mis cosas lentamente, no tenía ganas de ir a la Sala Común ahora mismo, estarían los demás y comenzarían a preguntar cosas, y no quería, prácticamente porque no sucedió nada, ni un insulto ni nada. Raro pensarían.

Cuando recogí todo note un pinchazo en la herida… Pase de ello y salí de la biblioteca, me iría a dar una vuelta por el colegio, hasta las 11 se podía estar merodeando por los pasillos… Después, me pondría mi insignia de prefecto y a patrullar… Aunque no me tocara a mí…

-¡Señor Malfoy espere Señor Malfoy!-grito una voz chillona, a la que atribuí a la profesora Frencar, daba Estudios Muggles… Me gire y me acerque a ella.

-¿Pasa algo profesora?-pregunte lo más educado que pude.

-No, pero necesito que haga guardia por los pasillos esta misma noche… Siento avisarle con tan poco tiempo, pero el Prefecto de Hufflepuff enfermo y no puede hacer la ronda… ¿Le importa?-me pregunto.

-No, en absoluto… ¿La haría con Parkinson no?-pregunte.

-Bueno, no la haría con ella… La haría con la persona a la que le tocaba con este Prefecto.

-¿Y esa persona es…?

-La señorita Granger. Sé que no se llevan bien, pero… Es el único prefecto que queda libre esta noche…

-Está bien, no pasa nada… ¿A qué hora empieza?

-A las once y cinco, como siempre, y gracias señor Malfoy…-dijo sonriéndome se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, supongo que a avisar a Granger.

Baje las escaleras sin ánimos, y camine hacia las Mazmorras, entre de súbito y muchas cabezas se giraron para ver quién era el inepto que entraba, pero al verme a mí, todos sonrieron como tontos… Me acerque a donde estaban mis amigos y me senté con ellos.

-¿Dónde estuviste Draco?-me pregunto Pansy.

-En la enfermería –dije enseñándole la venda- y bueno, después me dijeron que si me importaba hacer patrulla esta noche… - añadí como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pero… No nos toca esta noche…-dijo Pansy extrañada.

-Ya, pero el de Hufflepuff se puso enfermo, y me pidieron que le sustituyera…-dije sacando un libro.

-¿Nos toca esta noche?-dijo ella mirándome.

-Más o menos… Me toca a mí. -añadí sin mirarla. Ella me miro y supe cual era su opinión al respecto.- Pero nada más será esta noche.

-Bueno…-dije ella, muchas chicas la miraban con pura envidia, y eso la hacía sentirse bien, y a mí, usado. _"A ver quién es el listo que dice que un Malfoy no tiene sentimientos…" _

Terminados los deberes de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, salí hacia el Gran Comedor, y vi a Granger sentada esperando, suponía, a sus amigos.

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

Vi salir a Malfoy desde las mazmorras, y mire hacia otro lado, me acaba de enterar que está noche me tocaba hacer la ronda con el… No tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de hacer la maldita ronda con el…

Me acorde de cómo se puso Harry al oír que tenía que pasar media noche a solas con Malfoy, casi rompe de un golpe la puerta del armario…

**Flashback.**

_-Sé que Malfoy es idiota y lo que quieras Harry, pero no creo que me haga nada, además, el acepto.- le espete a Harry._

_- Se que acepto, y es por eso por lo que me da mala espina. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy quiere estar a solas contigo?-me pregunto, estaba rojo de rabia, me recordó a Ronal…_

_-¿Y eso que tiene que importar Harry? Quizás este verano haya cambiado… ¡Hasta Malfoy tiene derecho a cambiar!- con esa última frase, di por terminada la conversación, sabía que acababa de defender a Malfoy, y sabia que dentro de poco me arrepentiría de ello… Pero si Malfoy había accedido sin ninguna pega, sería por un buen motivo… Y quería descubrirlo…_

**- Fin Flashback.**

Mire hacia las escaleras, por allí bajaban Seam y Dean, ellos se pararon al verme allí, después miraron en dirección a Malfoy y después otra vez a ellos, eso me desconcertó mas… Me levante (haciéndome la cabreada) y entre en el Gran Comedor.

_***** Narra Seammus*** {Uh, este chico va a estar poco narrando, aunque lo amo xD}**_

Herms entro cabreada en el Gran Comedor, mire a Dean y el se encogió de hombros, después vi como Malfoy entraba detrás de Herms, eso me jodio un huevo. ¿Qué coño querrá ese tipo de Herms? Bajamos las escaleras y la escena que me encontré al entrar en el Gran Comedor, me heló la sangre, Herms hablando con Malfoy.

_*****Narra Draco*****_

-Si Granger… Tranquila, llegare a tiempo…-dije pasándome la mano por el pelo, era una costumbre que tenía desde siempre, algo que algunas decían que lo hacia para ligar, en eso se equivocaban…

-Mmm… Mira Malfoy, sé que no tienes ganas, pero… Entonces… ¿Por qué aceptaste en vez de quejarte como hubieras hecho?

-Porque no me apetece pasarme la noche en mi Sala Común aguantando a todo el mundo. ¿Contenta?-dije mirándola.

-¿Solo eso? Valla idiotez…-dijo riéndose. _"Dios… ¿Estamos hablando sin ningún insulto y ella se rio? Que sonrisa… ¡EH MALFOY NI SIGAS PENSANDO EN ESO!" _empezó mi vocecilla a gritarme.

-Si, solo eso… Ahora, si te parece bien, quiero ir a comer algo…-dije cogiéndola de un brazo y apartándola despacio.

-Sí era solo eso… ¿A qué hora y donde?-dijo ella antes de que la dejara de oír. Me gire sobre mis talones y la mire pensativo.

-Mmmm… ¿A qué hora ibas a hacer la ronda con McFly?-pregunte.

-A las once en el patio.-contesto ella rápidamente.

-Pues entonces allí.-dije y me volví a dar la vuelta.

-Vale…-me contesto.

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

Me senté con Lavender y Parvati, ellas no paraban de hablar y hablar y hablar…

-¿Y tú qué piensas Hermi?-me pregunto Lavender.

-¿Qué pienso yo de qué?-pregunte.

-Haber, es que has llegado tarde… Estamos diciendo que nos parecen los chicos Slytherins, y ahora estábamos hablando de Draco Malfoy… ¿Qué te parece él?-me pregunto. Al oír su nombre, y la pregunte, casi me atragante con el zumo de calabaza… Lavender se rio y Parvati me dio unas palmadas en la espalda, cuando recupere el habla le conteste.

-A parte de que es un maldito creído… Es un idiota.-dije mirándola.

-Oh, no nos referimos a personalidad, sabemos que tiene mucha…-dijo y nos reímos las tres- nos referimos al cuerpo…-me dijo y me miro con carita de ángel.

-Ah… Bueno, no está mal.-dije mirándole de refilón, Malfoy era distinto a los demás, nunca había visto a un chico con esos rasgos, eran… demasiado sutiles…

-¿No está mal?-repitió Lavender con los ojos como platos.- ¡Oh por Merlín! Esta buenísimo…-dijo poniéndose roja, Parvati y yo nos reímos de cómo había reaccionado.-Pero… Claro, las de Gryffindor nos podemos ir olvidando de él, porque jamás saldrá con una Gryffindor… Una pena, la verdad…-dijo sacando la lengua.

-Oh si… Una pena…- añadí riéndome.

-Lo digo enserio Herms, no sabe lo que se está perdiendo…-dijo levantando las cejas, movimiento que hizo que me riera aun mas.

_*****Narra Draco*****_

Oí la risa lejana de alguien y me gire, era Granger riéndose con Brown y Patil, unas chicas de Gryffindor, Brown no estaba mal, pero era Gryffindor… _"Una pena…"_ pensé. Me quede mirándolas, no había mucha gente, asique se oían mucho sus risas…

Note como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, gire la cabeza y vi la cara de Pansy.

-¿Te pasa algo Draco?-me pregunto.

-Uh… No.-dije sonriendo. Me termine la "merienda-cena" y me fui al patio, hacia una buena noche, ni mucho frio ni poco…

Me senté en un banco, todos los alumnos estaban cenando, y se oían los gritos, risas y demás cosas… Todos se lo pasaban bien, excepto yo. Mire hacia el cielo, y contemple las estrellas, no había ni una sola nube, raro en pleno otoño…

Pasaron unos cuarenta y cinco minutos y todo el mundo salió del Gran Comedor, me quede donde estaba, vi pasar a la gente que subía por las escaleras, y vi también como subía Granger acompañada de Brown, Patil, Finiggan, Thomas, Potter y Longbottom. Me quede donde estaba, y espere a que llegaran las once.

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

-En serio Harry, no me pasara nada, además, si me llega a hacer algo, le doy otro puñetazo-dije guiñándole un ojo, este se rio y asintió, faltaban 5 minutos para las once, asique decidí bajar, eran 7 pisos, asique, tardaría lo mío, incluso bajando corriendo.- Ya me voy, hasta mañana.

-Yo te espero despierto.-dijo Harry.

-Harry…-dije mirándole.

-Está bien… Hasta mañana…-dijo y se levanto y camino hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

Baje las escaleras de 4 en 4 y cruce los pasillos corriendo, no había nadie, y eso era bueno, no tenia que esquivar y entonces era más tiempo ganado, cuando llegue al Hall, pare y cogí aire, faltaban 2 minutos para que fueran las 11.

Note como alguien entraba al Hall.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de verme Granger?-dijo la voz de Malfoy desde las sombras, cuando entro le mire de arriba abajo, cogí aire para contestarle, pero mis pulmones no me lo permitieron- coge aire, y después me contestas…-dijo él con una mirada llena de malicia.

-Cállate… Malfoy…-dije apoyándome contra la pared, el me miro y sonrió.

-¿Eso es lo único que sabes decir Granger? Si que tuvo que ser pesada la carrera para venir a verme…-dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, eres estúpido…-dije yendo hacia el patio- empecemos quiero irme cuanto antes.

-Nadie te obligo a aceptar.-dijo el mirándome.

-Lo sé, pero no acepte por estar contigo, acepte porque simplemente me tocaba a mí con McFly.

-Ah, nadie te pidió tu opinión.-dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo. _"Que manía con el pelo… ¡Agg!"_

_*****Narra Draco*****_

-Pero es que me da exactamente igual Malfoy, para eso tengo una boca.-me dijo mirándome con asco.

-Oh, vamos déjate de idioteces y empecemos cuanto antes-la dije dándome la vuelta y dejándola allí plantada, note como se movía detrás de mí, y continúe el paso, cada vez andaba más deprisa y oía sus pasos, más bien ella corría.

-¡Malfoy espera!-dijo desde detrás, frene en seco y me gire, estaba con una mano en el pecho.-¿El hecho de que allá bajado desde el séptimo piso no te dice que quizás este cansada y no me apetezca correr?-me espeto cuando llego.

-Sí, pero si tú has bajado corriendo, no es problema mío.-dije, después me gire y continúe el camino- ¡Lumus!-susurre y mi varita ilumino el pasillo, muchos cuadros exclamaron, y otros dijeron cosas bastante graciosas.-Ah, callaos…-dije pasando de ellos.

Continuamos sin hablar y con las varitas en alto durante más de una hora, hasta que llegamos al séptimo piso, después nos tocaría volver a bajar y a subir… así hasta las cinco de la mañana… Pasamos por donde estaba la Sala de los Menesteres. Me quede parado, ya que Granger se había quedado atrás.

-Oh… Que mujer…-dije dándome la vuelta y esperándola.- ¿Granger?-dije al ver que no aparecía. Me quede dos segundos sin hacer nada, y después volví hacia atrás, sin previo aviso, me choque contra algo.

-¡Au!-gruño alguien, sin duda, la voz de Granger.- ¿Ten más cuidado quieres?-me espeto levantándose del suelo. Me levante con rapidez y la mire.

-Creí que te había pasado algo imbécil.-dije, _"¡Bravo Draco, bravo! Eres un completo listillo… ¡AHORA SI QUE LA HAS CAGADO!"_ me dijo esa vocecilla, _"Ya lo sé, ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres?"_ La espete.

-¿Qué creíste que?-dijo ella mirándome.

-¿Acaso de ciega eres sorda Granger?-dije.

-No estropees el momento en el que se que tienes corazón Malfoy…-dijo ella rodeándome para poder seguir su camino. La seguí, no volví a hablar más en toda la noche, la acompañe de nuevo hasta su torre, y después baje las escaleras sin mucho ánimo. Cuando entre en la Sala Común, vi a Pansy dormida en el sofá, eso me encogió el corazón, me acerque y me sente de rodillas en el sofá.

-¿Pansy…?-dije intentando despertarla, ella abrió lentamente los ojos, y al verme sonrio.

-Draco…-dijo medio dormida.

-Venga… Ves a dormir…-dije levantándome y extendiéndola la mano.

-Me quede dormida…-dijo riéndose un poco, la acompañe hasta la puerta y después me fui a dormir.


	6. Hogsmade y el bosque

_Capitulo 6._

_*****Narra Draco*****_

Era sábado por la mañana, hoy había excursión a Hogsmade, y me apetecía ir. Me sentía feliz y no sabía realmente porqué. Me duche y me vestí rápido, me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta, después el abrigo y la bufanda de mi casa. Salí corriendo con Blaise hacia el Gran Comedor, nos encontramos con los demás, y comenzamos a comer. Gire la cabeza justo cuando Granger y sus amigas entraban, Granger llevaba una falda, bastante corta para ella, y un suéter de color fucsia, me atragante con la tostada.

-¿Estás bien Draco?-pregunto Pansy, que ignoraba lo que me había hecho atragantarme.

-Si…-dije mientras sentía como me ardía la garganta, tomé un poco de zumo y note como se me pasaba lentamente. Después salimos todos y esperamos a que Flinch pasara la lista para irnos de una vez por todas.

-Tardo el tipejo en encontrar todas las listas…-gruño Crabbe, Goyle se rio.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que hicimos fue ir a Honeyducks, y comprar bastantes dulces como para dos meses… Después de eso, fuimos a las Tres Escobas, donde nos sentamos todo el grupo a charlar.

-Chicos, voy a tomar el aire… Después vuelvo…-dije saliendo, Pansy fue a decirme algo, pero Blaise la distrajo.

Salí fuera del local dirigiéndome a las afueras del pueblo, me senté sobre una roca y pensé en lo que había pasado esta mañana en el Gran Comedor. Note unas risas de fondo, me gire y vi a Brown con Patil. Me pareció extraño no verlas con Granger, aunque supuse que estaría con el Cara Rajada y sus seguidores.

Se acerco Brown y se paro cerca. Volví la cara lentamente hacia ella.

-Hola…-me dijo bajito.

-Hola…-dije mirándola.- ¿Qué quieres?-pregunte, sabía que era buena chica, pero era una Gryffindor.

-Me preguntaba… Nos preguntábamos…-dijo señalando a Patil, que acababa de llegar-

-Veras, lo que ella quiere decir-comenzó Patil, era extrovertida, algo que me hacía bastante gracia- es que si tú en verdad odias a todas las de Gryffindor.

-A todas no.-añadí sonriendo.

-¿Y quiénes son las afortunadas, o más bien, desafortunadas Malfoy?-dijo una voz, una voz que familiarice con Potter, me levante y acto seguido el tenía la varita en la mano.

-¡Harry guarda la varita!-grito Granger, el Cara Rajada la bajo, yo estaba entre medias de Brown y Patil.

-Ten cuidado Potter-empecé a decir- porque yo esta vez no hice nada, nada mas conversaba alegremente con tus amiguitas.-dije sonriendo. Estas soltaron unas risitas.

-Aléjate de ellas Malfoy…-dijo Thomas, Patil corrió hacia él y se abrazaron _"Dirás, aléjate de ella… No me jodas Thomas…" _En cambio, Brown se quedo a mi lado.

-Mirar, yo no quiero "pelearme" ahora con vosotros, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo con gente como vosotros.-dije dándome la vuelta.- ¡Ah! Y Brown, tu eres una de ellas.-dije guiñándola un ojo, está se puso roja como un tomate y miro a su amiga, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Harry se acerco hasta Brown y la miro, esta miro hacia otro lado.

Me aleje de allí lo más rápido posible, necesitaba relajarme y sobre todo, alejarme de Potter y su pandilla de pacotilla.

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

-Harry, te has pasado. No estaba haciendo nada.-dije mirándole enfadada.

-¿Desde cuándo defiendes a Malfoy Hermione?-me pregunto.

-Desde nunca, pero no te voy a dar la razón cuando no la tienes.-dije, me di media vuelta y camine por donde habíamos venido. Parvati y Lavender me siguieron.- ¿Por qué le preguntaste eso a Malfoy?-la pregunte.

-Bueno, Laven quería saber si ella le caía bien o mal, y no se atrevía asique…-dijo riéndose.

Me reí, me separe de ellas y camine hacia un bosquecito que había al lado del pueblo, quedaban 4 horas para volver a Hogwarts, y los demás, sabrían que estaría por el pueblo, vi algo entre unos árboles, pero pase de largo, aludiéndome a mi misma al pensar que era un animal.

-¿Valla te atreves a ir sin tus amigos Granger?-dijo una voz femenina entre los árboles, vi como salió Parkinson desde ellos, seguida de Millicent Bulstrode y Miles Bletchley, sus guardaespaldas, eran un grupo de 3 chicas, pero las dos últimas, se podrían incluir en el sexo opuesto…

-Y veo que tú, en cambio, jamás dejas tu culo al aire.-dije.

-Sangre Sucias, no deberías hablar así a la gente que es mejor que tu…

-¿Te estás refiriendo a ti, o a quien?-dije mirando a todos lados.

-Eres muy graciosa Granger… Pero esto se a acabado…-dijo sacando la varita.

-¿Me vas a hechizar, o quizás… a matar? ¿Ya te enseñaron a ser una buena mortifaga? ¿O están en ello?-añadí mientras a ella le temblaba el pulso.

-Tu… No sabes… Nada… ¡Crucio!-grito Parkinson.

-¡Spelliermus! –grito una voz desde los arboles, desde donde pude ver salir a Malfoy. _"Malfoy ha detenido un… hechizo de Parkinson…" _me dijo mi voz incrédula.- ¿¡Estás loca Pansy!?- grito Malfoy acercándose a mi y poniéndose delante.

-¡No! ¡EL LOCO ERES TU POR PARARLO!-Grito esta.

-Pansy, cálmate –le pidió Malfoy, Pansy se calmo súbitamente, se notaba que Pansy hacia cualquier cosa por llamar la atención del chico. – Yo no pare nada, simplemente no deje que te expulsaran… Estuviste a punto de hacer un crucio… - le espetó el chico.

Mi corazón iba a cien por hora, mil pensamientos cruzaban por mi cabeza, Malfoy me acababa de salvar, aunque no fuera su intención…

_*****Narra Draco*****_

-Vamos Pansy, volvamos al pueblo.-dijo Millicent, algo coherente había dicho en su vida.

-Vale, ¿vienes Draco?-me pregunto extendiéndome la mano.

-Ahora os alcanzo.-dije sonriéndola, ella accedió con una simple cabezada, camino pasando por mi lado y se esfumo del bosque.- ¿Estás bien?- pregunte girándome para mirar a Granger.

-Mmmm… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-me pregunto.

-¿Por qué siempre que te pregunto algo, me respondes con otra pregunta?-la dije mirándola a los ojos, me acababa de dar cuenta de que eran de un color miel, no marrones como había creído desde el primer día que supe que existía.

-Porque tus preguntas se pueden ver con una mirada… Pero las mías nunca las contestas.-me dijo tranquilamente, había estado a punto de ser torturada y estaba tan… relajada…

-Pues, lo hice porque no quiero que expulsen a Pansy. –dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Am… ya. –me dijo mirando hacia donde yo miraba.

-¿No me crees Granger? –la pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-No sé qué pensar… -dijo ella.

-Pues piensa que si te he "salvado" ha sido por Pansy. –dije. _"Mentira…"_ me dijo aquella vocecilla.

-Claro, ¿Por qué ibas a salvar a una compañera…? ¿O a una Sangre Sucia…? –me dijo, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección al pueblo. _"Claro que no la salvaste por Pansy… Ella también tiene el respaldo de Snape… La salvaste… Porque… Porque… Sientes algo… Por ella, no te engañes Draco…" _me dijo aquella vocecilla, por una vez en mi vida, estuve de acuerdo con ella.

Ande lentamente detrás de ella, uno de mis pasos equivalían a dos suyos, asique la alcance al dar 4 simples pasos, la agarre por el brazo y la hice girarse hacia mí.

-Mira Granger, claro que te salve porque eres mi compañera, y el hecho de que seas una… una…-no la podía llamar sangre sucia porque ahora mi mente y corazón se habían puesto de acuerdo…- hija de Muggles… eso no tiene nada que ver. Me sentiría igualmente culpable si hubiera visto como Pansy te torturaba, aunque también fueras de sangre pura. –la dije y ella simplemente me miraba a los ojos.

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

"_Oh… dios, que ojos… ¿te acaba de decir que le da igual que seas hija de Muggles? ¿Le da igual que seas una Sangre Sucia? ¿Quién es el chico que tienes delante Herms?"_ me pregunto mi mente, yo no supe responderla… Ese chico no era el egocéntrico que conocía… Había cambiado, yo tenía razón, y Harry lo tendría que aceptar.

-Vale. –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, estaba sumergida en esa mirada suya, esos ojos plateados que eran fríos en un principio, pero que si mirabas bien, podrían ser cálidos…

-¿No dices más? –me pregunto.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Malfoy? –pregunte mirándole a los ojos.

-Un gracias, estaría genial. –dijo y puso una media sonrisa.

-Gracias. –dije esquivando aquella sonrisa mirando hacia otro lado.

_*****Narra Draco*****_

Note como dirigió su mirada hacia otro punto del bosque, eso me sentó mal, pero… ¿Qué sentía yo por la chica que estaba en frente mía? Llevábamos años odiándonos, un simple día entero con ella, y descubro cosas que jamás pensé que las encontraría en ella. Trate de resistir el impulso de cogerla de la barbilla y hacerla mirarme, pero fue en vano, alce la mano que tenía libre y la cogí de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarme.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –pregunte interesado.

-¿Hacer el qué? –me pregunto intentando no mirarme a los ojos.

-Esquivarme –la dije mirándola, me daba cuenta de que era preciosa, quizás una de las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts.

-Yo no hago eso… -me respondió mirando a otro lado.

-Sí que lo haces, lo acabas de hacer. –la respondí.

-¿Crees que esto es así? Llevamos toda nuestra vida odiándonos, no es fácil. –Me dijo y la solté, al decir esa frase es como si me hubiera soltado una descarga y al parecer ella lo notó.- No quise decir eso… Yo, esto no es normal… -me dijo y se quedo quieta.

-¿Me lo dices a mí? Se supone que yo te tengo que odiar, pero pese a todos mis esfuerzos, parece que no puedo… -la dije poniéndome serio, una de las cosas que me había enseñado mi padre fue _"Jamás te enamores de alguien que no tiene sangre pura."_ Ella me miro, y se quedo así durante unos minutos.

Se oyó un ruido y detrás de la maleza salió Potter y sus amigos _"Pero que oportunos…" _ Me quedé donde estaba, no moví ni un musculo, me tense al 100%.

-Herms, estás aquí… -dijo Potter mientras se acercaba, se quedo quieto mientras me miraba.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto.

-Nada, solo… Estábamos discutiendo una cosa que paso ayer durante la Guardia. –dijo Granger, ni si quiera se atrevía a decirle la verdad… Seguía quieto, detrás de Potter salieron sus amigos.

-Hola Herm… -empezó a decir Longbottom, me vio y se paro y se calló de golpe.

-Hola Neville… -dijo Granger.

- ¿Te hizo algo? –espetó Potter mirándome de reojo.

-No, no me hizo nada –dijo Granger.

-Más le vale… -dijo Potter, avanzo a donde estaba Granger y se coloco a su lado.

-Valla, pensaba que tú Potter eras el novio de Weasley, no de Granger. –dije, estaba arto de que siempre tuviera que venir en los momentos más inoportunos.

-Tú no te metas en esto Malfoy. –me dijo mirándome con odio y tocando la varita por si acaso la necesitaba.

-Harry ya para… Malfoy no me hizo nada ¿Entendido? Solo estábamos hablando. –dijo Granger y se soltó del brazo que Potter la tenía agarrada.


	7. Amigos por ahora

_Capitulo 7._

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

Cuando me solté del brazo de Harry, este me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Nos vamos Hermione, ¿Vienes o te quedas aquí? –dijo caminando hasta donde estaban los demás.

-Ahora voy. –dije mirándole mientras se alejaba.

-Vete con ellos, no vallan a pensar que estas bajo alguna maldición y luego me expulsen. –dijo Malfoy, me gire para mirarle y vi que estaba mas pálido de lo normal.

-¿No crees que esto lo tendríamos que hablar? –le pregunte sin hacer caso a la pregunta que me acababa de formular.

-Sí, pero no en este momento, Potter quizás vuelva… -dijo pero yo le interrumpí.

-Mira, Harry nada mas quiere lo mejor para mí, y cree que tu me harás daño insultándome.

-Eso, creo que ya es imposible…-dijo bajando la mirada al suelo. Le mire sorprendida _"¿Y si dice la verdad? Quizás sea una simple broma de mal gusto… No digas que tú sientes nada por él Herms, quizás sea una pesada broma…" _

_*****Narra Draco*****_

¿Sabéis lo que se siente cuando uno se arriesga a decir algo que sabe que jamás se podrá cumplir? Eso es lo que me pasa a mí, Granger y yo jamás podremos estar juntos… 1º No sé si ella siente algo parecido a lo que yo siento por ella 2º Sus amigos no me soportan y viceversa… 3º Mi padre jamás aceptara que tenga algo con una Hija de Muggles…

3 malditas cosas que me marcan cada pensamiento, cada segundo y minuto…

Después de volver de Hogsmade, nos cambiamos y nos pusimos de nuevo los uniformes para ir a cenar al Gran Comedor. Nos sentamos donde siempre, y después de que algunos profesores dijeran algo, la comida apareció. Intente por todos los medios no mirar a Granger, lo conseguía hasta ahora, pero no sabía si lo conseguiría durante toda la cena. Pansy no paraba de hablar y de hablar y de hablar toda la cena… Blaise y Crabbe hablaban de no sé qué pelea en Hogsmade, y Goyle, estaba tan callado como yo. Los demás alumnos de Slytherin, parloteaban como un grifo abierto, no comí demasiado y tuve que aguantar la regañina de Pansy.

-Pero es que no comes nada, así jamás ganaremos la copa de Quidditch, el cazador es muy importante, y si estas delgado, el viento te tirara de la escoba, vamos come Draco…-me decía una y otra vez…

-Pansy, no tengo hambre, ¿Te recuerdo que vinimos comiendo los dulces?-la pregunte sin mirarla, ya que estaba mirando al plato que tenía delante.

-Lo sé y debiste hacerme caso, te dije que no comieras mucho, que luego pasaría esto.-me decía siempre que la respondía eso, parecía que olvido el accidente del bosque, cosa que agradecí, ella sabía que no quería hablar de ese tema ahora, y no comentaba nada en absoluto, sus amigas nos miraban cómplices de algún secreto contado por Pansy, cosa a la que yo no daba suma importancia, ya que Pansy disfrutaba haciendo saber a la gente que de vez en cuando, se veía recompensada por algún que otro beso robado o algo así…

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

-Y te digo que no es bueno que te quedes a solas con el…-me decía Harry cada vez que hablaban de Malfoy.

-¡Ya Harry para por Merlín! Cállate y olvida lo que paso hoy ¿Quieres?-dije dejando el cubierto en la mesa haciendo más ruido del requerido. Me levante y salí del Gran Comedor hecha una furia.

_*****Narra Draco*****_

Oí como todos empezaban a murmullar y a señalar, me gire y vi como Granger se levantaba, parecía bastante cabreada, de la mesa de Gryffindor y abandonaba el Comedor ante la mirada atónita de todo el mundo. Me retuve de salir corriendo tras ella, o de romperle la cara a Potter y dejársela mas rajada aun.

Estaba ya harto, pasaron dos minutos, y los de mi mesa no paraban de ponerla verde, sí antes yo me unía el primero, pero… Ahora era distinto, deje el cubierto en la mesa.

-Pansy, me voy a dormir, estoy cansado… Mañana nos vemos- la dije al oído, ella asintió y me levante y salí de allí. Pero no fui a las Mazmorras, fui al patio, donde encontré a Granger sentada con la cara entre las manos.

-¿Granger?-dije en un susurro pero lo bastante alto para que ella me oyera. No tuve contestación, pero si hubo un colapso donde no se oyó mas llantos. Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – la pregunte, ella levanto la cabeza y me miro, tenía la cara empapada y los ojos irritados, pero aun así, me pareció la cosa más bella que he visto jamás.

-¿Qué importa? –dijo ella y volvió a llorar.

-Sí, sí que importa, porque… porque tú… me importas.- dije mientras la limpia alguna que otra lagrima, sus llantos cesaron y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos.

-No me hagas esto… Por favor…-dijo, no comprendí a que se refería asique no hice nada, solo espere a que explicara que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué no te haga el que?-la pregunte al fin y al cabo.

-Esto, hacerme pasar por esto… Ni si quiera sé si lo que dices sentir es cierto…-dijo volviendo a llorar.

-Pensé que creías que había cambiado, y es así… ¿Crees que soy capaz de…?-ni pude terminar la frase, mire al cielo y cerré los ojos. Note su mano sobre la mía, y eso me hizo sonreír, me deje llevar, no abrí los ojos.

-Claro que pienso que has cambiado, pero es tan raro… Y tan difícil de asimilar… -dijo ella, la mire y comprendí que tenía razón.

-Sé que es difícil, pero…-dije mirándola, ella dejo de llorar y me volvió a mirar.

-¿Pero…?-me contesto.

-No lo sé Hermione…-acababa de decir su nombre, no la había llamado Granger, ella pareció tan sorprendida como yo.

-Podemos, podemos intentar ser amigos… lo primero ¿No crees?-comento ella, sonreí ante aquella apuesta.

-Claro, pero… Tus amigos no soportan a los míos y viceversa…

-Lo sé, pero eso a mí me da exactamente igual.

-Pero yo no soporto a tus amigos, y tú tampoco a los míos…-volví a decir, ella me miro.

-Bueno, mientras tú y yo nos llevemos bien… -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien –añadí respondiendo a su sonrisa.

-Creo que debo volver al Gran Comedor…-dijo ella sin ánimo de levantarse.

-Mmm, por como saliste, creo que sí… -dije intentando aguantarme la risa.

-Quién me iba a decir, que este curso, tú y yo seríamos amigos…-dijo

-Opino lo mismo… -dije sonriendo, después me levante y la ayude, ella se fue hacia el Gran Comedor y yo hacia la Sala Común.

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

Cuando volví a entrar algunas cabezas se giraron para mirarme. Me senté al lado de Lavender, esquivando las miradas de Harry y los demás. Comenzamos a hablar entre las dos, y pase de hablar o mirar a Harry. Cuando terminamos, nos levantamos y fuimos hablando hasta la Sala Común, cuando llegamos, me puse a hacer los deberes, note como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, ni tenía que girarme para saber que era Harry.

-Herms… no estarás así siempre…- dijo el mirándome, yo no le conteste, seguí haciendo los deberes de DCAO.

Después de 10 minutos intentando que le hablara, desistió, me levante justo cuando él se iba y se giro, comencé a guardar las cosas y me subí directamente hacia las habitaciones. Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Me quede dormida rápidamente.

_*****Narra Draco*****_

Eran las 8 de la mañana, me levante y me duche rápido, a primera me tocaba transformaciones… Fui al gran comedor, y al no ver a Hermione allí me fui a sentar a mi mesa, cogí unas tostadas y comencé a comerlas. Cuando todos terminamos, fuimos al aula, donde sí que la vi, estaba con Brown y Patil, ella no me vio llegar, pero Brown si, al ver que las miraba, se puso roja y miro hacia otro lado, acto seguido Hermione se dio cuenta de aquello y miro hacia donde yo estaba, cuando me vio, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rosto, a lo que yo respondí con otra.

La profesora McGonagall llego dos minutos más tarde, nos hizo pasar, pero no sentarnos.

-Como veis, no os deje sentaros como queréis, puesto que note un cambio mejorado en las notas de Runas Antiguas por algunos alumnos, decidí poneros con una pareja en clase.- Continuo la profesora.- Ahora quiero que os valláis sentando como yo os valla diciendo… Harry Potter junto a Gregory Goyle… Pansy Parkinson junto a Vincent Crabbe… Draco Malfoy con Hermione Granger…- la profesora siguió diciendo mas nombres, y me senté junto a Hermione.

Comenzó la clase, y arranque un trozo de pergamino, Hermione estaba tan atenta a la explicación de McGonagall que no sabía si contestaría a la carta.

"_¿Por qué no me saludaste antes?" _Puse en la nota, se la deje al lado, ella lo noto y la cogió. La leyó y sonrió. Escribió y me la paso.

"_Lo mismo te digo pregunto…" _Me contestó, sonreí y comencé a escribir…

"_Pensé que no querías que los demás supieran que somos amigos… ¿Es por eso?"_ La pregunte y le pase la nota.

"_No, no es por eso, además me gustaría poder saludarte por los pasillos… ¿No te importa que te digan que te vas con una sangre sucia?" _Me pregunto, al leerlo, se me cayó el alma a los pies.

"_No, me da exactamente igual lo que diga la gente." _La conteste.

Estuvimos así toda la clase, ni siquiera me entere de que iba, incluso no apunte los deberes. Tenía hora libre, asique decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el colegio. Pansy y los demás tenían clase de Cuidado a las Criaturas mágicas o como se llamara, desde tercero no volví a pisar esa clase.

Andando encontré a lo lejos a Hermione cargada con una montaña de libros, corrí a ayudarla.

-Deja que te ayude…-dije cogiéndola la mayoría de los libros, algunas chicas que estaban allí exclamaron un grito al verme ayudar a Hermione.

-Gracias…-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿A dónde ibas tan cargada?-pregunte, en ese momento apareció Potter.

-Iba al patio, necesitamos estos libros…

-Mmmm…-dije después mire a Potter y pase de largo-¿Dónde te los dejo Hermione?-dije, Potter me miro al oír que de mi boca salía el nombre en vez del apellido de su amiga.

-Donde están Lavender y Parvati…-dijo ella poniéndose roja.

-Vale…- y me dirigí a buscar a sus amigas.

_*****Narra Hermione*****_

-¿Qué quieres Harry?-dije andando.

-¿Qué hacia Malfoy ayudándote?-me pregunto.

-Mira Harry, te lo diré si es lo que quieres-dije y al ver que asintió continúe- Draco y yo, somos amigos, te guste o no.

-Sí, Herms, no tengo tiempo para bromas.

-Es la verdad, sino, ¿Por qué me ayudo y me llamo por mi nombre?-pregunte, el cayo en la cuenta y se fue. Fui donde estaban las chicas y las vi hablando con Draco, cuando me vieron se callaron súbitamente y Draco me miro y sonrió.

-Bueno, yo creo que me voy… Que tenéis muchas cosas que hacer… Hasta luego.-dijo y se fue caminando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, supuse que a buscar a sus amigos.

-Herms… ¿Desde cuándo os lleváis tan bien?-me pregunto Lavender con una mirada picara.

-No pienses eso… Solo somos amigos.

-¿Durante cuánto serán amigos?-dijo Parvati a Lavender.

-Me apuesto que en menos de un mes, están juntos.-dijo esta riéndose, yo me puse roja y me senté a su lado. – Vamos Herms, te gusta dilo.


End file.
